


What Happens?

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fisting, Furry, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A yaoi theory, on what happens between Brock and Croagunk after the poison jab.
Relationships: Takeshi | Brock/Gureggru | Croagunk
Kudos: 7





	What Happens?

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

-x-

Brock had been flirting with a pretty girl, and it was clearly going nowhere. Croagunk popped out of his ball and ginger tips glowed a bright purple, he jabbed Brock and the former gym leader froze as a chill races through him, he collapses and Croagunk drags him off.

Once they were far enough the poison type began stripping Brock, his vest and shirt came off exposing his tan muscled body, rock hard pecs and firm abs. Croagunk started sucking in his nipple as his arms began undoing his pants, he pulls the pants and boxers down to pool round his ankles.

He had made a special blend of poison, he used especially for Brock. Flicking the man’s nipple with his tongue, and a spark of pleasure coursed through his body. “Ahh Croagunk not again ahh!”

Croagunk's sucking had Brock moaning and his hard on rose between his legs. He used to have pubes but Croagunk shaved him, his long 9 inch manhood throbbed painfully. His Pokémon’s hand ran along his cock and he shuddered.

The poison type licked down his body, but not before he place a bite with his flat teeth on his nipple. Brock moaned and shuddered, Croagunk flicked his tongue over his pecs and down his abs, while his hand dipped low and began to probe his tight hole.

Brock's inner muscles were forced open as Croagunk slipped the first finger inside then the second and then the third. By this point he had reached the man's crotch, he started licking his cock as he rocked his fingers in and out of his ass.

It wasn't long till he was fisting his ass, thrusting in and out causing his trainer to moan in pleasure. “Ah Croagunk please I’m gonna lose it!” Croagunk started sucking his cock, bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. He thrust his fist faster causing the trainer’s body to jerk with every thrust, and he bucked into his mouth.

Brock was twitching in pleasure, his whole body was trembling as Croagunk hit his sweet spot with perfect accuracy. “Ahh Croagunk ah ah ah ah ah no more ah ah I'm cumming ah!" The breeder couldn't hold back and came shooting his load into his pokemon's mouth.

Croagunk took all of his cum in his mouth, his cheeks expanding from the excess, he enjoyed the taste for a few minutes before he swallowed it all. He removed his fist from the tight hole, and gave his ass a few slaps so he'd tighten up a bit. With that he pulled back and stared at him for a long time, his cheeks puffing in and out as he breathed.

Brock met his gaze and the two stared at each other for a while, until the trainer hung his head low. “I'm sorry," he said and Croagunk pet his head, no doubt saying “there there”, or “your forgiven”.

The trainer hugged Croagunk and he patted his back. Brock got dressed and they returned to the group. The poison type knew it wouldn’t be long till he would be dragging him away again.

Brock was an incurable flirt, and Croagunk loved that incurable flirt!

End


End file.
